Kiss
by YumiSebby
Summary: Porque a pesar de que Naruto podía hablar por horas y decir cientos de 'Te quiero' aquí y allá, Sasuke con un simple gesto, transmitía miles de palabras. Y por eso lo amaba. (O aquel en el que Sasuke tiene una obsesión con besar a Naruto)


Hay algo que nadie sabe sobre Sasuke, ni siquiera Naruto. Algo que él jamás admitirá en voz alta, ni siquiera para él mismo. Porque es un Uchiha, y de alguna manera, esa palabra va totalmente enlazada con " _orgullo_ ". Sasuke Uchiha tiene una pequeña _gran_ afición, un enorme gusto en besar a Naruto. Él adora unir sus labios con los cálidos del rubio, pues se siente más vivo, más tranquilo, y aunque no logra comprenderlo, besar a Naruto Uzumaki, lo hace increíblemente feliz.

No lo entiende, de verdad que no logra encontrarle explicación, pues por más que se pasa horas tumbado en su cama, con la vista perdida en el techo, preguntándose cómo eso es posible, sigue sin encontrar respuesta válida.

Los labios de Naruto son curvos, bien delineados y suaves. Los suyos son rectos, sin apenas forma y están agrietados. No tiene sentido. No deberían encajar tan bien como lo hacen, porque suena a locura, a algo que Sasuke no puede controlar, a algo que no depende de sí mismo. Y quizás por eso lo vuelve loco.

Él siempre ha sido el chico oscuro, frío y alejado. Aquella persona que decora el fondo, siempre sentado en la parte de atrás e intentando no llamar la atención. Él sería esa pequeña estrella en lo alto del firmamento en la que nadie se fija. Por el contrario, Naruto es sonrisas, calidez, brillante; siempre gritando y correteando por todas partes, atrayendo miradas y palabras, siempre el centro de atención. Naruto, sin lugar a dudas, sería el Sol, aquel que calienta de forma agradable y que siempre brilla sin importar el qué, haciendo que todos sean conscientes de él.

Sasuke es la oscuridad, lo recóndito y desconocido del mar. Naruto es un arcoiris, brillando en lo más alto del cielo.

Y posiblemente, por eso es otra de las razones por las que besar a Naruto, sea un pensamiento más que constante en su mente.

 **(...)**

Sasuke no pudo resistirlo por más que lo intentara, de verdad. Él estaba allí, jurándose a sí mismo que jamás haría eso en medio de un entrenamiento en mitad del bosque, pero luego estaba Naruto, con la luz del Sol de fondo, sonriendo en mitad del descanso, agitado y sin parar de decir tonterías y él no pudo controlarse.

Cuando el mayor besó a Naruto, este estaba verdaderamente perplejo, no solo porque Sasuke lo estaba besando en mitad del bosque, con Sakura y Kakashi a unos metros de ellos, sino porque Sasuke lo estaba besando en sí.

—Sasuke, estamos entrenando...—Susurró el menor, aún sin hacer el esfuerzo de alejarse de Sasuke. Era extraño, pero también se sentía bien.

El mayor no contestó en un principio, simplemente se volvió a acercar al rubio y lo besó con toda la delicadeza del mundo, a lo que Naruto respondió sonriendo en mitad del beso.

—Da igual.— Y realmente a Sasuke en ese mismo momento le daba igual, porque podrían arreglarlo. Estando con Naruto podría arreglar cualquier cosa.—Es solo un pequeño descanso.

 **(...)**

La segunda vez que ocurrió, fue más natural. Naruto no se sorprendió tanto como la primera, pero su corazón seguía haciendo ese "flip-plaf" que tanto lo alteraba, y cada parte de su cuerpo cosquilleaba. Vino de la nada, como siempre es de esperar si de Sasuke se trata; ambos sentados en el sillón, viendo un nuevo capítulo del programa de comedia al que tan picados estaban últimamente, y simplemente, Sasuke saltó encima de él y empezó a besarlo. De forma lenta, pausada y con tanto cariño, que Naruto sentía que el aliento se le iba.

Entre besos y besos, ambos terminaron en el suelo, uno encima del otro. Tras unos segundos empezaron a carcajear, para luego permanecer en la misma posición. Sorprendido de que el mayor no dijese nada de lo habitual como "pesas demasiado, Usuratonkachi" o "quítate, tu presencia me molesta", el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del más pálido, y empezó a besar con extremada dulzura toda esa parte, haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera por cada beso que daba.

No hablaron mucho más después de eso, porque realmente no hacía falta. Cada palabra que querían transmitir era un beso que vagaba por el cuerpo del otro. Una caricia cuidadosa, respiraciones agitadas y estocadas profundas.

Cada gesto lleno de amor.

A veces, pensó Naruto, cuando Sasuke yacía dormido a su lado, mientras él sentía como el cansancio dominaba su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraban, cuando Sasuke lo besaba de esa manera, quería ser más como Sasuke. Más suave, más fuerte, con tanta facilidad de transmitir los sentimientos sin necesitar ninguna palabra.

El mayor se da la vuelta, aún tapado con las sábanas, y atrae a Naruto más hacia él.

 _"Porque diga lo que diga, y aunque solo sea conmigo, Sasuke es mucho más dulce que yo"._

Él podía hablar y hablar por horas, susurrando 'Te quiero' aquí y allá, pero luego Sasuke, con un pequeño gesto, decía infinidad de palabras. Y por eso lo amaba tanto.


End file.
